The Night We Kissed Again
by The optimistic lover
Summary: Peeta and Katniss spend a night together, what happens when a nightmare comes into the mix. Post Mockingjay PeetaXKatniss


**First story, YEAH XD! I wrote this after I read ****Mockingjay****, and when I read the sentence "And eventually his lips." I thought about how that might happen and this popped into my head. Happy reading! **

**Peeta's POV-**

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Katniss are you there?" I called from outside her door. It was a bitterly cold autumn night, but still beautiful with all the colors on the trees and the amazing orange in the sky.

The doorknob turned and the most stunning girl appeared in the door way. "Hi Peeta… what are you doing here?"

"Well," I said looking into her remarkably deep gray eyes, "Greasy Sue's granddaughter is sick, so I volunteered to make you dinner."

"Wow, umm thanks." She said then rubbed her arm (a nerves habit of hers). We stood there for another minute before she released that I was still standing outside.

"Oh," she said shacking her head, "Come in." I walked onto the house like I've done a million times before. I knew where everything was in her house, and I she defiantly knew everything in mine. We spend so much time together being the only teens here our age here, but we didn't mind. We had each other, and that was more than I could ask for.

"Do you even know how to cook?" Katniss voice came for behind me. Bring me back to the here and now.

"Yeah I do, limited compared to baking, but enough to not starve to death."

She giggled and sat on a stool near the island, "Maybe I can teach you some time."

"Yes, says the girl who has someone cook for her."

That seemed to hit a sour spot with her. Katniss just looked at her hand in her lap, took a deep breath and said, "I think she's paid to do that. To cook for me, so I don't starve myself to death."

"You would never do that," I said. Not sure it I was trying to comfort her or me, "Who ever signed her up to do that job was crazy."

"Yeah uh-huh." She still didn't look at me, not a very good sign.

"Katniss tell me that you would never starve yourself to death!" I looked at her from across the island but she just sat there saying nothing. "Katniss!"

"It was when I first came back here, okay?" she snapped, "It was after Prim died, my own mom lost interest in me, you were nowhere to be found. And I didn't know what do next." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "They were done with me. I didn't need to be their Mockingjay anymore. My purpose was over and I just wanted it to end, for everything to end."

I moved around the island, sat down, and took one of her hands in mine. "Just promise me now, tell me that you would never think to do that now."

"No," she said looking straight into me. I could see tears in her eyes, "I promise, I swear, I won't."

"Come here." I said pulling her into a hug. "Don't scare me like that okay?"

"You're the one who asked." She pulled away and smiled, "Come on I'll show you how to cook a really good stew."

And that's what we did. Katniss showed me how to cook, but laughed when I burnt the stew. Dinner ended up being some rolls I brought over with me. We ate, talked, and laughed a lot.

"This is really nice." Katniss said sitting on the couch, her head on my lap. "You should volunteer to cook for me more often."

"Yeah but next time I'll just watch."

She laughed and looked over at the clock, "Oh it's already eight o'clock, I think that government update is on."

"What update?"

"You didn't hear about it?" I just shook my head and she continued, "Just an update and I think their telling us about some new rules that they want to be in forced."

"More new rules?"

She sighed and got up to turn the television on. "At least these make more sense than the old ones."

The screen popped on, showing a young woman standing at a podium there were some flashes of lights but otherwise a whole lot of nothing. "Wow this is exciting." I said looking at the screen.

"Shhhhhhh, it about to start, just listen." Katniss said getting back to her spot on the couch.

One hour later the new laws were set. Nothing new and nothing exciting either. I look down to see Katniss asleep and started to laugh a little bit. "Told you this was going to be boring."

Carefully I slid off the couch and put my arms around her, picking her up, and cautiously brought her to her room. The door was open and I walked right in. Putting her in the bed I slipped the covers on her and took one more look at her beautiful face.

"Good night Katniss." I said and kissed the top of her head.

I was about to walk out the door when I heard an ear piercing scream. I whorled around and sprinted up the stairs yelling her name the whole way. What was happening? I had left her a minute ago and she was fine, totally and completely fine! Now it sounded like someone had snuck through the window and was trying to assassinate her.

Tearing down the hall I finally got to her door and I opened it to see her wrapped in the blanket struggling to get free. No one else was there, just her in her bed and me in the door way. But she had sweat running down her forehead and tears streaming down her cheeks. She was screaming her head off, looking so helpless not being able to get out of the sheet. Yet her eyes were closed, it was a dream.

Those damn dreams. They feel so real, like you can still feel the cold bitter air, from that tortures place of an arena, in your lungs when you wake up. Katniss started to scream again. The sound of her shark was gut reaching. More sobs escaped her eyes. I couldn't tack it any more.

I knelt down next to her and tried to wake her up, but that was easier said than done. I shouted her name, shook her shoulders, but nothing worked. So I slid in next to her in the bed and held her in my lap. I wiped away her tears and whispered in her ear, "It's okay Katniss, everything is going to be alright, I promise."

Those words made her come to life. After I whispered it to her once, her eyes shot open and she gasped for air. She looked around confused of a few seconds, she looked up and me and burst into tears again.

"Hey, it's okay, it was only a dream." I said trying, but failing, to calm her down.

"N-no, it was m-more than that, it was t-too real." She stumbled. I pulled her into my chest; my arms went around her waist and let her cry. It was a long time before crying went back down to steadier breathing. She pulled away from just enough so that we could see each other's eyes.

"Sorry." She whispered so quietly I could barely hear her.

"Shhhhhhh, its fine, I know how those nightmares feel." I said as I brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head and a tear escaped from her eye.

"Hey," I said wiping away the tear, "its ok, whatever happened in that dream, it's over. You're fine."

"Are you okay?"

I laughed a little when I answered, "Of course I am, why?"

"You were being tortured, and I tried to get to you but I couldn't. I was fast enough I ran but you were… gone. I was too late! I-I didn't know what to do after that and, and-"She fell into my chest and I held her there.

"Shhhhhhh, "I said trying to cool her down, "I'm fine, perfectly fine. Nothing to worry about, all right?"

She nodded in to my chest, and I whispered, "You need to get some sleep."

I was about to get up when Katniss yelled, "No, please, I don't want to be alone!" she looked like she was about to cry again.

"I'll never leave you when you need me." She still didn't look convinced, so I leaned in and kissed her.

It had been a long time since we kissed, and I have to say, I almost forgot how amazing it felt. I rapped my hands around her waist to bring her closer to me. I felt her put her arms around my shoulders, tangling her hands in my hair.

We pulled back at the same time, both breathing heavy. Katniss had that small smile on her face, which could make me melt every time I see it. I told her, "Now do you believe me?"

She put her head on, my shoulder and says, "Of cores I do."

"Good."

I slid down on the bed, with Katniss still warm in my arms. We shared another, long, good night kiss, and then gently slid into a peaceful dreamless night. To wake up to a perfect morning, with the girl of my dreams.

**All done =]. I really, really, really want to know what you thought so, just click the little button and give me some feedback. **

**Kat 3**


End file.
